And Nine Became Ten
by Queen of the Ramen
Summary: What happens when Sienna enters the Fellowship and is able to tell them their future? And will she end up with that Elfen hunk Legolas? R&R!


AN: I don't own LOTR or Leggy-chan, but I sure wish I did! I own Sienna of course, because she is me, LOL.  
  
Sienna sighed and gazed at the picture of Legolas taped to the cover of her notebook. He was so handsome, so strong, so perfect. She would never be able to find a man like him outside of Middle Earth. She let out a small puff of air which lifted her beautiful blonde bangs off her forehead, before they gently wafted back into place. It wasn't like she was ugly or anything, quite the opposite in fact! She was 5'7", 105 lbs, had long beautiful blonde hair, clear blue eyes surrounded by gorgeous lashes, a milk white complexion and luscious pink lips.  
  
"Sienna, it's time for dinner!" Her mom called out from the kitchen.  
  
Sienna made her way into the kitchen, where her mother had set out two plates for them. She placed her Legolas figurine next to her plate before sitting down to eat.  
  
"What were you doing in there, dreaming of Legolas again?" her mother teased.  
  
"MOOOOM." She rolled her eyes. Her mother didn't understand that she and Legolas were soul mates. She tried to humor her, but sometimes she just couldn't stand it.  
  
"Be glad you're having dinner here, and not in Middle Earth. You'd be stuck eating Lembas, and I don't think you like that much, would you?" Her mother passed the platter of chicken to her.  
  
"I'll have you know Lembas is supposed to be very delicious." She sighed and took a chicken leg. Not like this, she thought.  
  
When Sienna was done with dinner she went to bed, where pulled out her well worn copy of Fellowship of the Ring and flipped to the page where her Legolas bookmark was. When she fell asleep it was with the book spread open on her chest, the bookmark clutched in one hand.  
  
Sienna rolled over in her sleep and into something pointy. "Ouch..." she mumbled. She opened her eyes crack. Wow it was bright today. She tried to swing her legs over the side of her bed, but found she couldn't. I must have fallen off my bed onto the floor, she thought. Wait, since when does me bed have grass? She looked around herself in panic. Where was she? It looked like a forest! She jumped up, being careful not to trip on the hem of her long silky nightgown. "Where the hell am I?" she cried out.  
  
She heard a cracking noise from behind her, like somebody stepping on twigs, and she quickly turned around. Her eyes opened wide in surprise and her mouth was frozen in a O of shock. In front of her was the man of her dreams, Legolas. Sienna felt a little lightheaded and thought she might faint, but she steadied herself.  
  
Legolas took a weary step towards her, hand at his side, on the handle of his knife. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"My name is Sienna." she managed to say. "And I'm not sure what I'm doing here! I just woke up, and here I was."  
  
Legolas bit his lip and thought. "I will take you to Aragorn. He will know what to do with you." He took her gently by the arm, not letting his other hand stray from his side, and lead her to their encampment.  
  
Sienna looked in shock at the scene in front of her. Sitting around a small campfire was the Fellowship! Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Gimli, Boromir, and Aragorn, she recognized them all. She even spied Bill the pony munching on some grass. She looked at Frodo a little closer and she could clearly see the small chain on which the Ring was held.  
  
Legolas brought her to Aragorn. "I found her nearby in the forest. She says her name is Sienna and claims to know not how she came to be here."  
  
Both Aragorn and Gandalf studied her closely. "I sense no evil from her." Gandalf stated. "But it is still possible that she is a spy."  
  
"I'm not a spy, I swear Gandalf!" Sienna blurted out before it was too late. Everyone stared at her in surprise.  
  
"And how, might I ask, do you know my name?" Gandalf asked.  
  
Sienna froze. Gotta think, gotta think!  
  
"Well?" Gandalf prompted her.  
  
"I know all for I have the gift of prophecy." Sienna said smoothly. "I can see the future as clearly as if it were written in a book." She inwardly smiled at that turn of phrase. "And I know the grave importance of this little Fellowship. I know well your quest."  
  
Boromir leapt up from where he was sitting. "She is a spy from Mordor!"  
  
"Be still Boromir!" Gandalf held up a hand. "I sense that she is telling the truth. We could make much use of such skills. Would you be interested in joining our Fellowship? You must already know of the danger and peril there is in accompanying us."  
  
A chance to spend months with her true soul mate? Sienna couldn't pass up an oppurtunity like this! "I am fully aware of the hazards that lie ahead of you. I would be honoured to join the Fellowship."  
  
And with that, the Fellowship became ten.  
  
AN: Yay, wasn't that fun? I need five positive reviews for the next chapter, and no flamiez!!!!!  
  
Legolas: I lurv you Sienna. SNOGS 


End file.
